


Itchy, Yummy

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bad Cooking, Canon Compliant, Cousins, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Hunters, Drabble, Family Bonding, Gallows Humor, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Short One Shot, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Recipes involving demons and undead together don't really make for good eats.





	Itchy, Yummy

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ and _Resident Evil_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "tasty."

Leon wrinkled his nose. "That, Dante, is beyond barbecue."  
  
"I say over-caramelized, Leon," Dante tossed back cheerfully, watching Cerberus put out the fires with graupel.  
  
"How was I supposed to know those walking biohazards were going to literally fatten up those draugrs?!" Nero protested.  
  
"I never did tell you about an infected's diary detailing his descent before Raccoon happened, did I?" Leon mused. "How he ate dog food at one point and wrote how delicious it was..."  
  
"Reminds me of how Father spoke of being served fresh boar guts in Africa one time."  
  
"UNCLE!" Nero sputtered at both grinning men.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt, had to reference the [Keeper's Diary](https://residentevil.fandom.com/wiki/Keeper%27s_Diary) entry from _Resident Evil_ 1, even if I didn't use the actual phrase. Yes, I'm an Alton Brown fan.
> 
> Yep, [draugrs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draugr) are more or less Nordic zombies, some stories and regions distinguishing between land-draugrs and sea-draugrs.
> 
> [Graupel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graupel) is soft hail or snow pellets, basically water freezing on snowflakes.
> 
> Boar guts being served was inspired from a _No Reservations_ episode where late traveler/celebrity chef Anthony Bourdain was served [freshly grilled warthog rectum](https://www.npr.org/2017/10/20/558792269/anthony-bourdain-on-appetites-washing-dishes-and-the-food-he-still-wont-eat) by the local [Bushmen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_people) in Namibia as he told NPR, "Anthony Bourdain On 'Appetites,' Washing Dishes And The Food He Still Won't Eat" on October 20, 2017. And for the record, yes, he ate it, because not eating it would've been insulting the chief who had offered a piece. Tony's the guest there - one does _not_ break the rules of hospitality, regardless of how nasty the food may look or smell.
> 
> Follows "[Nibble, Nibble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210396)", after "[Hygge and Wabi-Sabi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490635)."


End file.
